paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Chaotic Clans Cutscenes
Intro Scene Suzan: (Narrating) Long ago, during the creation of the Multiverse, all of humanity was calm. Or so it seemed... before this place became a peaceful universe, it was once a battlefield for the long growing war between the Clans of Light and the Clans of Darkness... The war was non-stop, millions of lives were lost and only the strongest warriors of that time survived! It is said that only the Master of Light and Darkness can only defeat the Clans of Darkness... (Speaking) Now, it's up to us to stop Clans of Darkness before anything else can happen! It might be risky, but it's our fight! This. Is. Pups and the Chaotic Clans! The Visitors (Title card with Rubble on it) Rubble: Pups and the Maroon Marauders! (The level starts with Rubble and Chase making a new and improved sandbox) Chase: Stand back, pups at work! Rubble: Okay, that should be enough! Suzan: Okay... let's just see what upgrades are available for this.... Rubble: What are you looking for, Suzan? (Suzan thinks it's an intruder and Judo Flips Rubble) Rubble: Whoa! Oof! Suzan: Oops... sorry Rubble.... I'm not used to feeling you around me, it's like a month has passed since we joined... Rubble: That's okay.... but you mind telling me what that is? Suzan: This little gadget is called the Upgr8der 3000! Rubble: What does it do? Suzan: It simply upgrades anything that is broken, out of order OR can make something better. Take this sandbox for example, now if I just upgrade it to the King Aquarius' Garden upgrade.... (She presses the purchase upgrade button and the Sandbox starts to glow) Suzan: You might wanna stand back for this one.. Alex: Why is that? (The Sand box becomes bigger and has a few sand huts surrounding it) Alex: Cool.... Chase: You mind telling me what the heck we are going to do with that?! Alex: Sand castle! Kiko: Yes, one shall do well! Chase: Oy.... what am I gonna do with you Alex... (Meanwhile on a train, a Patapon wearing a baseball cap plays on his Playstation Vita) ????: Come on... come on.... Just a few more points away from getting towards the Emperor's Castle.... (His game then goes into static) ????: Aw what?! Come on ya stupid... (The game goes back to normal, but instead of a game, it is a video of a peaceful beach) ????: Wha- there's no ghost! Only a calm, peaceful, and- (A Red Arremer from Ghosts and Goblins appears on the screen and screeches) Red Arremer: GRAAAAAAACK!!!! ????: AAAAAAAH! ????: (Bursts out in laughter) The look on your face, hahahahaha... PRICELESS! ????: Petey, it's not funny ya know that?! Petey: Oh come on Lucas, that was pretty funny ya know that! Lucas: It was not! I almost made it to the Emperor's Castle! And my name is Patapoyon! ????: Well that's true but obviously we'd prefer Lucas better then the extension of a creature's name! Lucas: Aw shut up Sputnik! Lucy: Oh come on Petey, leave the poor kid alone! Petey: YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!! Necrow: Actually she's more of the sister of you then the boss of you... (The train suddenly stops) Lucas: What the heck happened?! Train Engineer: Rock slide on the tracks! Sheesh, this is the second time this happened! Lucky for me, I know who to call! (The Train Engineer calls Ryder, meanwhile, Ryder is playing video games on his Pup-Pad until he hears a ringing sound) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Train Engineer: Ryder, another rock slide came onto the tracks, ya mind clearing the bridge out like last time? Ryder: We're on it, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his pup-pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups head to the elevator except for a certain Dalmatian) Marshall: Wait for me! (He trips over Suzan and crashes into the elevator) Marshall: Made it! (The elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, looks like another rock-slide has taken place, and we already know where.... So, I'll need Rocky, Rubble and Chase to help me on this one. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Rocky: Green means go! Chase: These paws uphold the laws! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Pups: *Howl* (Ryder, Katie and Alex head down the fireman's pole. As they do, Chase, Rubble and Rocky slide down into their rigs and ride off to where the train is) Meet Penelope Ryder: Okay Chase, you know what to do! Chase: On it Ryder! (Chase moves his police truck over to the broken leg of the bridge. What he doesn't know is that a border collie was near one of beams cowering away from an unknown monster. Strangely, only she can see it) Border Collie: G-G-Get away from me, please! (Crying) Please?! Chase: Huh?? Are you okay there? Border Collie: P-P-Please... help me..... Chase: What from? Border Collie: The m-m-monster..... Monster: You are only getting worse!!!! Chase: I don't see it.... Border Collie: Here..... use the monocle.... (She tosses him the monocle, with Chase seeing a octopus/humanoid creature with razors for hands trying to shave the poor collie) Chase: Don't worry! Chase is on the case! *Rawf* Net! (He launches his net, only to have it get buzzed off by the creature's razors) Chase: Well then, *Rawf* Tennis Ball Cannon!! (He uses his tennis ball cannon to shoot at the creature, and it blinds him a bit) Chase: Come on! (Chase gets the border collie out of the bottom of the bridge) Chase: Are you okay? Border Collie: Yeah, thanks for rescuing me..... Chase: It's what we do, what was that thing anyway? Border Collie: I-I-I don't know really.... T-T-They appeared everywhere..... Ryder: Chase, are you down there?? Chase: I'm okay Ryder, pup this poor pup somehow got under the bridge. Ryder: What's your name little girl?? Penelope: *Mumbles* i'm.... penelope.... Rocky: Huh? Penelope: *Squeakily* It's Penelope! Ryder: Well, I'm Ryder. Chase: I'm Chase. Rocky: I'm Rocky.... and this pup over here is Rubble. Rubble? You there? (Rubble suddenly sees the turquoise eyed collie, and she was beautiful! Just one look and Rubble had fell so hard. With his pupils dilated, his heart pounding, his face blushing, his paw getting sweaty and his jaw dropped hard) Rubble: (Thinking) Whoa.... S-S-She's so... pretty..... (Smiles from ear to ear) Rocky: You okay there Rubble? Rubble: (Snaps out of it) Huh? Me?! Oh, yeah.... I'm fine... Ryder: Okay Engineer, you can start moving it now! Train Engineer: Thanks Ryder! (The train leaves the tracks, as it does, Ryder's pup pad rings) Ryder: Hello? Mayor Goodway: Ryder, not to interrupt or anything, but the train's tracks are broken! And I mean the ones by the station of course. Some Maroon Polar Bear is tearing them up! Can you come over? Ryder: Don't worry, we're on our way! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Pounder, the Power Hungry This Collie's Got The Cure! The Digital Fortress Meet Lilac Chief Big Eyes, the Cooking Computer Hacker Let's Go Green! Crabby For a Reason Meet Tundra General Snips, the Short-Tempered Snow Job I Can't Handle! Mechanic's Request Meet Ocean Binary Blade, the Brutal Caring For All Critters Meet Dusty Rubble Loses It! Jake: Hey there guys, about time you came here! Rubble: Hey Jake, let me guess, you got your foot stuck in rocks again? Jake: That's not why I called you here, it's because I may have found the leader of the Turquoise Tricksters! Only problem is that the entrance to it is blocked by some dirt, ya mind getting your shovel down here to help out? Rubble: Sure, I'd be able to help, but remember... Jake: I know, I know, your afraid of Spiders... Well, last time I checked, there are NO spiders, repeat: No spiders down here. Rubble: Yes! Today maybe a good day for me after all! (A cave spider drops below) Rubble: (Scared) Um... hey there Mr. Cave Spider.... H-H-How ya been?? It feels like well, a few weeks have passed since we... bumped into each other and... (5 more spiders appear near Rubble) Rubble: (Still scared) Oh uh, is this your f-f-family?? Y-Y-Your wife looks nice in the d-d-dark cave light........ (50 more spiders appear near Rubble) Rubble: (Still very scared) I-I-I'm guessing these guys are your nieces and nephews.... (500 more spiders appear near Rubble) Rubble: (Still very VERY scared) A-A-And I'm guessing these guys must be y-y-your grandparents?? (Thinking) If any more spiders appear, I think I'm gonna lose it! Grr.... pull it together Rubble, you wanna impress Penelope right? Right, so quit being a little scaredy cat and- (5000 more spiders appear along with a Giant Tarantula) Tarantula: GRAAAAAAAH! Who dares invade my master's chambers?! Rubble: (Thinking) On second thought, it would be more safer to- (Speaking) GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!!! Nayayayayayayayayaya!!! (Rubble runs outside the cave and drives off to his rig, he calls Ryder) Ryder: Hey there Rubble, what's up? Rubble: I'm retreating the mission Ryder, the right side has too many spiders, repeat: Too. Many. SPIDERS!! Ryder: Oh come on Rubble, it's not- Tremor Tarantula: LIES!!!! You shall not trespass the Trickster's lair, only by getting through me, can you prove your worth!! Dusty: Oh really?? Cause your gonna be turned into vulture food when I'm done with you! Let's get them! Tremor Tarantula: Is that so? Well then, get them my children, GET THEM!!!!! Trickster, The Tricky Jake: Looks like it ends here! (The gang head towards the end of the fuax cave and see a factory making some sort of perfume) Penelope: What in the world is this? Ryder: Hm.... (Heads to one of the vats of blue liquid) Eau De Fear? That must explain the massive amounts of spiders at start of the cave! This perfume was the reason why Rubble chickened out! Chase: How do you figure Ryder sir? Ryder: Well, if this perfume can increase a person's feelings towards their worst fears, then who know how much was used to make Rubble retreat! ????: Enough to scare an entire fear factor group! (A turquoise Alligator jumps down from the ceiling) Suzan: Oh great, Trickster The Tricky.... I thought this guy was put in a psycho ward for his phoney accent! Trickster: The only one who was locked up, was yourselves! And before you ask, yes, I had made the perfume, and have sold it towards the other comrades of the Clans of Darkness! Alex: So that explains why Nurse Drillmole attacked me that day the pups were in Chief Big Eyes Digital Fortress! Ryder: Even so, we're not gonna let this reptile put fear into our lives! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Time to Ride the West! Cluck-napped! (Title card with Rocky and Coach Kent's Gym on it) Rocky: Pups and the Bad Omen! (The episode starts at City Hall, with Marshall and Lucas cleaning the place up) Marshall: *Rawf* Water cannon! (His hose comes out) Water spray! (He starts to spray the steps with his hose) There we go, clean as a whistle! Lucas: Prepare for a sponge storm! (He puts a sponge on Rocky's catapult) Fire! (The catapult launches the sponge, but a little too far into Mayor Goodway's office) Lucas: Oops, sorry Mayor Goodway.... Mayor Goodway: It's fine Lucas, I'll just go get it and we'll continue our spring cleaning.. (She heads inside her office) Mayor Goodway: Now where are you sponge? I know you were launched in here somewhere but.... (She sees a small boombox in her office) Oh what is that doing there?! (The boombox comes to life and grows two legs) Mayor Goodway: Aw.... You're so cute... Coochie coochie coo! (The boombox starts to speak in boombox) Mayor Goodway: Um... I don't know what that means... (He heads to the T.V. and switches to a news bulletin) Chump Marles: Good morning to those who have just tuned in! Today we have a special report: Ruffled Feathers! Chickens stolen without a trace! Is this the work of El Chupacabra? Or the work of: The Bad Omen?! More at this at 12! (He switches the T.V. off) Mayor Goodway: Pfft, chicken kidnapping, that's ridiculous! Wait, what!? Oh dear, I hope my precious Chickaletta is okay... (She looks into her purse) Oh dear..... This can't be good.... I don't know what to do next! (The boombox signals her to use her phone) Mayor Goodway: Oh right, the PAW Patrol shall help! (Mayor Goodway calls Ryder, meanwhile Ryder is practicing his boxing skills until his pup pad rings) Ryder: (Answers it) Hello, Ryder here! Mayor Goodway: Ryder, it's disaster! Ryder: Let me guess, Chickaletta's missing again? Mayor Goodway: Well, more like.... Cluck-napped! Ryder: Don't worry Mayor Goodway, no job is too big, no pup is- (His pup pad rings again) Ryder: Well that was anti-climatic.... (He answers it) Hello, Ryder here! ????: Hey there Ryder, long time no see! Ryder: Do I know you???? Kenneth: Maybe the terms Kenneth "The Knockout Kid" Smith would remind you? Ryder: No way, Kenneth Smith?! Kenneth: The one and only. Ryder: I don't have time for a sparring match right now, the PAW Patrol have to find- Kenneth: Actually, the reason why I called was well.... there's a bit of a problem at Coach Kent's gym.... Take a look.... (Kenneth moves his phone over to Coach Kent's Gym, only to see that the gym is in a factory/castle like structure) Ryder: What the?! That's enough Eau De Fear to last for weeks! Kenneth: I don't care for french food! Plus some black cat woman ran in with a chicken in there! You have to snap this place back to normal! Ryder: Don't worry Kenneth, no job is too big, no pup is too small!! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his pup pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups head to the Lookout's elevator except a certain pup) Marshall: Wait for me! (Trips on a sponge) Whoawhoawhoawhoa! (He crashes into the pups) Marshall: Well, that's one way to get clean.... (The pups laugh, as they do, the pups switch into their hear, since Dusty had joined the PAW Patrol, she is between Rubble and Logan) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, we have a double emergency! (Ryder shows it on the screen) The first one is that Chickaletta has been kidnapped, and two, Coach Kent's Gym has fallen under the rule of the Turquoise Tricksters! Pups: GASP! Ryder: We have to not only rescue Chickaletta, but also defeat this so called "Bad Omen" and bring the gym back to it's normal state! (Ryder presses Chase's icon) Ryder: Chase, I need you're tracking skills to find Chickaletta! Chase: These paws uphold the laws! (Ryder presses Rocky's symbol) Ryder: Rocky, I need you to built something to help find out where the chickens could be! Rocky: Don't lose it, reuse it! (Ryder presses Logan's symbol) Ryder: Logan, I need your surveillance skills to shut down any Eau De Fear vats and take care of the Bad Omen's defenses! Logan: Time to claw at crime! (Ryder presses Suzan's symbol) Ryder: And Suzan, I need your plasma swords to cut down any cages or steel doors that come in our way! Suzan: Yes, haha! You can't see or stop me! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder, Alex and Katie head down the fireman's pole while Chase, Rocky, Logan and Suzan head down the slide into their vehicles and ride off the Coach Kent's Gym) The Brutal Rivalry Ryder: Looks like Natalie's at the end of the corridor, let's move! (Notices Rocky is looking at something in an angry way) Huh, Rocky you okay? (He notices that Rocky is starting at a muscular doberman pup in red boxing shorts destroying a heavy bag) Rocky: What is he doing here?! (Rocky walks angrily over to him) ????: What do you want? Rocky: Oh I'm sorry, but do you not remember me? ????: No, why should I- (He recognizes the face and body of the pup) You again?! Ryder: You too know each other? Rocky: Brutus was known to be the biggest brute in the gym... He never lost a fight in his life, until I beat him... and he got back at me by having me get a bucket of water stuck on my head! Brutus: Then you shouldn't have stolen that Championship Belt from me! Rocky: I won it fair and square! Brutus: That tears it, I am going to knock you right off this block! Natalie, the Nefarious Chickaletta Joins. Wait, WHAT?! Suzan: Alright, now to cut the chains off the cage! Here I go! (She slices the cage's chains, letting Chickaletta out) Chickaletta: Ba-gerk! (jumps out of the cage) Ryder: You okay Chickaletta? Chickaletta: Ba-gerk! Monty: Looks like it. Mayor Goodway: Where's Chickaletta?! Logan: She's right here. Mayor Goodway: Thank you SO much for freeing my precious Chickaletta! Chickaletta: Ba-gerk! Ryder: Whenever there's trouble, just- Logan: Hm... I don't know why, but I feel like she's trying to say something.... Chickaletta: Ba-gerk! Logan: Say that again? Chickaletta: Ba-gerk! Logan: Looks like she's saying... "Thank you very much" (Chickaletta jumps on Logan's head) Logan: Or maybe... thanks for letting me rest on your head.... (Chickaletta pecks him) Logan: Ow! Someone get her off my head! Chickaletta: Ba-gerk! Logan: Mayor Goodway, your pet is pecking me like a piece of used corn! Mayor Goodway: Maybe it's because you have corn on your head, Logan. Logan: Okay, but I think I figured out what she's saying Mayor Goodway: What is it?? Logan: She's saying "Thank you so much for rescuing me, in return, I would like to help you defeat the Clans of Darkness!" Mayor Goodway: I see. Wait, what?! Oh no, she isn't! Chickaletta: Ba-gerk! Logan: That one cluck means yes Mayor Goodway: But it's too dangerous Logan: Well, maybe I can try to upgrade and utilize her beak.... Mayor Goodway: Of course not! Logan: Oh come on, wasn't there something you wanted to do your whole life? Mayor Goodway: Well, now that you mention it... defeating Mayor Humdinger is one of them... Logan: And you did that did you? Mayor Goodway: Well, with the help of the PAW patrol. Logan: Exactly! And if they helped, then it's time the helpie become the helper! Mayor Goodway: I guess you are right... Logan: Well then? Mayor Goodway: *Sigh* fine.... But make sure she doesn't get hurt okay? Logan: Whoo-hoo! Chickaletta: Ba-gerk! Strange Holes.... (Title card with Rubble and some holes on it) Rubble: Pups and the Diamond Maniac! (The episode starts with Zuma and Rocky playing volley ball on the beach) Rocky: Heads up! (Spikes it) Zuma: I got it! I got it! (He attempts to get the ball, until he trips on gold beret) Zuma: I'm okay! Wondew what this thing is though?? (He picks up the beret and examines it) Rocky: What'cha got there Zuma? Zuma: It looks like some sowta sand dollaw ow something! Rocky: And it seems to have been next to a hole! (Zuma and Rocky see that a hole in the sand appears near it) Zuma: And it looks like it's not the only hole! Rocky: Now that I think about it, you're right! We better get Ryder here and- (Sees Ryder walking down the sidewalk) Perfect! Hey Ryder! Ryder: Hey pups, now I know what you're gonna say is about the strange holes, well Mayor Goodway told me to talk to her about them. Zuma: Why didn't see call you? Ryder: Apparently there are rumors of mole people stealing our stuff! Rocky and Zuma: Mole people? Ryder: They're people who live underground and steal from the surface world to make them the more better economy. Zuma: Guess they can't get much fwom diwt huh? Ryder: *Chuckles* Yeah, anyway, I'll talk with Mayor Goodway, you guys continue having fun until I call the rest of the pups. Rocky and Zuma: Okay Ryder! (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) Ryder: Mayor Goodway?? Are you in there? (Knocks on City Hall's front doors) Odd, she normally answers... (He opens the door to see that Mayor Goodway is disco dancing to Hot Stuff by Donna Summer) Mayor Goodway: Oh! Ryder, I'm so sorry about that... Excuse me.... (She turns the record player off and heads to change back into her uniform, and Ryder closes the doors in a disgusted look) Ryder: I'm not gonna get that out of my nightmares..... (He reopens them) Mayor Goodway: Sorry about what happened really, come in! Ryder: I'm sorta surprised you were into disco... Mayor Goodway: Right, sorry about that, anyway.... I called you here because of the fact that these Mole People are stealing more stuff and bringing it underground! Ryder: I'm sure there is a logical explanation for it. Mayor Goodway: Logic, smodgic! We have to stop them before they steal more stuff! They might be stealing clothes next! Ryder: Oh come on, I'm sure they're not gonna- Mayor Goodway: Not to interrupt but, where are you clothes? Ryder: Huh? (He looks down to see that his clothes are gone but not his underwear) Gah! We'll start figuring out as soon as possible, no job is too big, no pup is too small! Mayor Goodway: Um.... not to be square, but maybe you should wear something? Ryder: Oh right.... got anything that I can wear so I don't be seen in my tidy whities? Mayor Goodway: Well, let's see here.... (She heads to her wardrobe to find something for Ryder to wear) Hm.... Let's see here... How about this? (Pulls out a scout uniform) Ryder: No. (Mayor Goodway pulls out more costumes and Ryder rejects them) Ryder: Nope. Nu-uh. No dice. Not at all! (Then Mayor Goodway hands him a disco suit that is just his size) Ryder: You have got to be kidding me.... I look like something that crawled out of Saturday Night Fever! Mayor Goodway: You'll be fine! Ryder: Alright.... (Presses the special compartment on his pup-pad) PAW Patrol.... to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups head into the elevator with Marshall being far behind) Marshall: Guys wait up! Whoawhoawhoa!!! (He trips on one of the holes that popped up) I'm okay! (The elevator went up and switched the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder s- (Bursts out in laughter at what Ryder's wearing) Bahahahahaha!!! You look so ridiculous! Ryder: Oh give me a break, this was the only thing Mayor Goodway had in her office! Anyway.... the reason why I called was because of the fact of these mole people who are causing holes in Adventure Bay! Suzan: I think you mean mole mutt. Ryder: Huh? Suzan: Ben Gem the Messmaker, that guy's lead his army of mole mutts every since he joined the Tricksters! Ryder: If that's the case, we better stop him! (Ryder presses Chase's symbol) Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your tracking skills to help us find Ben Gem. Chase: Chase is on the case! (Ryder presses Rubble's symbol) Ryder: Rubble, if Chase finds something or someone that can help us find the digger, I need you to use your shovel to dig the way to him! Rubble: Rubble on the double!! Ryder: The rest of you pups can help too, that mole mutt can be anywhere in Adventure Bay! Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder, Katie and Alex head down the fireman's pole, while Chase and Rubble head down the slide and see that a batch of holes is forming at the Pup Pad) Ryder: Oh... that can be a problem.... Pups, head to the Pup Park! Meet Princess (Chase continues sniffing in trying to find Ben Gem) Ryder: Got anything Chase? Chase: *Sigh* No.... I guess Ben Gem isn't that bad of someone to clean up his tracks.... Ryder: Hm.... I know! Rubble, I need you to use your shovel to help Chase dig! Rubble: Rubble on the double! *Woof* Shovel! (His pup pack digs a hole which within the hole some pup in a golden fencing outfit is facing off against a duo of Sword Sockers perfectly) Rubble: Looks like that pup needs help! Zuma: I'll take cawe of it! (Zuma is about head down the hole, but Marshall accidentally bumps into him, causing him to fall in) Marshall: Oops! (The golden fencer is getting tired out by the two monsters until Zuma falls on them) Zuma: Ow.... ????: Vous idiot! I was about to finish them off!! Zuma: Sowwy about that, I fell in! I was twying to find someone in hewe. ????: Well if that someone is a lutte with my Rapier, then en gaurde! Zuma: En who? Whoa! (The fencer slices her sword at Zuma, with him jumping and dodging her strikes) Zuma: What's youw pwoblem?! ????: You had done this, you were the one who took my beret! Zuma: I didn't take your bewet! I don't even know who you awe! ????: Someone you should not mess with!! Zuma: That teaws it!! (Zuma grabs her Rapier with his hind legs, pulls her up front and pins her) Zuma: That's what happens when twy to tuwn someone into swish cheese! ????: Oh my, I'm sorry, I thought you stole my beret.... Zuma: I'm fine... you need help getting back up?? ????: Oh, right... *giggles* (He helps her up) Zuma: You nevew told me youw name..... ????: Oh right! I just need to take off my mask first.... (She takes off her mask to reveal a beautiful young Chocolate Labrador with purple eyes. Zuma then looks at her in a lovestruck trance. With his jaw dropped, his pupils dilated, his heart pounding, his face blushing and paws getting sweaty, Zuma had fallen in love with her) Zuma: (Thinking) Whoa... she's the most beautiful pup in the wowld..... ????: Are you okay???? You seem to be drooling.... Zuma: Huh? (Snaps out of it) Oh, sowwy about that... I'm Z-Zuma.... Princess: Oh well Bonjour, I am Princess. Thanks for saving me back there.... Zuma: N-No problem... Hehe.... Rubble: Zuma! Are you okay down there?? Zuma: I'm fine weally! I'll be down hewe to help this pup out! Rubble: But why would you- Oh! I see.... Anyway, good luck down there! The rest of us will look for him at Farmer Yumi's, see ya! Zuma: Bye! Princess: So, you gonna help me out? Zuma: Oh wight, ladies fiwst..... Princess: A gentleman I see... (She walks past Zuma, of course Zuma doesn't follow just yet, not without looking at her beautiful figure) Princess: You coming? Zuma: Huh? Oh, wight.... Ben Gem, the Messmaker Merci, Zuma. Pest Control (Title card with Marshall and a couple mousetraps on it) Marshall: Pups Mouse Hunt! (The level starts with Zuma and Princess playing Pup Pup Boogie in the Lookout. Princess is doing good, while Zuma is kinda.... distracted by her footwork) Zuma: (Thinking) *Sigh* She's such a good dancew..... Princess: Aren't you keeping up? I'm gonna beat you! Zuma: (Snaps out of it) Oh yeah, wight.... You'we pwetty good at this Pwincess! Princess: Thanks, but I'd prefer Fencing then dancing. I mean I'm good at regular dancing, and I'm an expert swordswomen. Zuma: Fencing? You mean the thing with the metal swowds and stuff? Princess: They are known as rapiers. Zuma: Wight wight, you wanna teach me aftew this level? Princess: I would love to, I'm pretty good at it, so it might take a while to surpass me. Zuma: Well, I'm mowe of an expert of Capoeiwa. Which is why I love dancing. It's kinda like pwactice back then when I was an undefeated Capoeiwa champion. Princess: Really? Well let's see if you can become good at dancing first. Zuma: Game on! (The two continue dancing, as they do, we enter through a mouse hole to see a rat sleeping in his bed, but the noise from the game made him stay up) Rat: Gr..... (Steps out of his hole) HEY!!!! Turn that music off!!!! HEY!!!! (His voice is only a small squeaky noise to Zuma and Princess' ears) Princess: Did you hear something? Zuma: Nah, it's pwobably just the wind. Rat: Gr..... Maybe I oughta scare them! (He pops his eyes out of his sockets and rolls them like bocce balls to where Princess and Zuma are standing) Rat: That oughta knock them off.... (Heads back to his hole) (The two continue dancing, until Princess notices the rat heading back to his hole) Princess: Oh mon dieu, un rat! Zuma: A what? (Zuma rolls on one of the rats eyes, causing him to fly and land on Princess. The two roll around with Zuma pinning Princess on her back. This caused the two to blush a dark crimson) Zuma: (Blushing) Oh um.... S-S-Sowwy about that P-P-P-Pwincess.... Princess: It's fine really.... (The two pups then get up and notice the rat is gone) Zuma: Whewe did that little Wat go? Princess: I don't know... he just vanished into that hole! We better get Ryder, he'll know what to do! Zuma: Wight! Um.... ladies fiwst.... Princess: Oh no, I suggest you go.... (The two try to head out the door, trying not to stare into each others eyes, until Marshall bumps into both of them, yet Marshall is still okay and a little bit happy for some reason) Marshall: Hey guys! Sorry if I was a burden.... Princess: It's okay mon cheri, you seem pretty happy, what's up? Marshall: My sister is coming! Zuma: You never told us you had a sister, Mawshall! Marshall: Yeah, she and I were really close, she wasn't really a fan of anything really. Though she is the reason why I'm doing karate! Zuma: So when do we get to meet her? Marshall: I believe she's coming in about an hour or so.. So what's with you? Zuma: Pwincess and I saw a wat and we need to get Wyder so he can help us get wid of it! Marshall: Don't worry, I'll go tell him! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge. Ryder is outside kicking a soccer ball up and down) Marshall: Ryder, we have a problem at the Lookout! Ryder: What's up? Zuma: Me and Pwincess saw a wat and we have to get wid of it before it causes any twouble! Ryder: Don't worry Zuma, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups head into the elevator, except for one pup) Marshall: Wait for me! (Slips on the rat's second eyeball) Whoawhoawhoa!!! Oof! I'm good! (The pups laugh, as they do, the elevator goes up and changes the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, this is an emergency at our own home base! A rat has somehow entered the Lookout and is creating holes all over the place! Zuma: Not just any Wat, he was a tuwquoise one with silvew fangs! Suzan: Oh great.... Ryder: You know who he is, Suzan? Suzan: He's the last commander of the Turquoise Tricksters... Zach Rat the Zig-Zagger.... That guy has caused mouse holes in other houses before and has never been trapped by a mouse trap... I don't think it'll be easy... Ryder: Well whatever we do, we have to catch him! (Ryder presses Dusty's symbol) Ryder: Dusty, everyone knows that rats love cheese! So I need you to use your lasso to try and lure him out with cheese. Dusty: Any terrain and no pain! (Ryder presses Rocky's symbol) Ryder: Rocky, I need you to built something to help catch Zach Rat to stop him! Rocky: Don't loose it, reuse it! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Pups: *Howl* (Ryder is about to head down the fireman's pole, until he realizes that the emergency is at the Lookout) Ryder: Oh, right... This way pups! (He heads down the elevator with Dusty and Rocky) Meet Lizbeth Zach Rat, the Zig-Zagger No One Can Bug Me! Another Blackout, Of Course! Meet Tex Blackout, The Bodacious Cow-pup Puppy Love Suzan: Phew! That took care of that Rain brain! Rubble: You have got to work on your victory taunts... (The light that Blackout absorbed then goes back to it's origins) Ryder: Well, that was.... A little different then what I expected.... But still, great job Chase! Chase: Well, I had a little help... Isn't that right Tex? Tex? (Tex is distracted by the most heavenly sight he ever saw.... a girl. His face blushes like crazy) Tex: Whoa........ She's so pretty.... (The young Springer Husky sees him, she develops the same feelings for him) Dusty: He's kinda cute... Ryder: You two okay? (They both snap out of their trance) Tex: Oh, sorry about that... Monty: Alright, enough of the lovey dovey stuff! We have 3 more commanders of the Thunder Serpent Clan to go! Ryder: Monty's right, but for now, we should head to bed. It's getting late, we'll take care of the next one tomorrow. Tex: Wait! Ryder: Huh? Tex: C-C-Can't I stay with you? I-I-I can help! Ryder: Well, sure you can join. Just as long as you don't mind having your own pup-house and stuff. Tex: Oh no I'm fine with anything really. (Whispers in Ryder's ear) Can you make sure that it's next to Dusty? Ryder: Well, I'll see what I can do. Tex: Yes! The Magma Mansion Meet Hikari Magma Maximus, the Mind Bending Owner and Pup Reunion Stage Frightened (Title card with a Spanish Flag like background and Skye on it) Skye: Pups and the Matador! (The level starts with Marshall locked up in his pup house, depressed for some reason) Marshall: *Sigh* Why can't stage fright be temporary.... Ryder: What do you think is wrong with him Mayor Goodway? Mayor Goodway: I'm not sure..... (Knocks on Marshall's door three times) Marshall? Marshall: Go away! I'm not a coward! Mayor Goodway: I just want to talk to you, that's all. Marshall: I won't let anyone who thinks I'm a chicken on stage heckle me! Mayor Goodway: Sigh... I don't get it, he's acted like this all day! Was is because of this so called "Eau De Fear?" Ryder: Actually, he's been like this for an hour now! It might be due to the play that happened... Mayor Goodway: Ah yes, King Arthur and the Pups of the Round Table! I loved that play the first time, but Monty Python and the Holy Grail is still a better choice, a cult classic if you will. Ryder: So what happened? Mayor Goodway: You weren't there? Ryder: Well, I was tuning up my ATV when I got a call from you saying that Marshall was acting scared! I was wondering what happened... Mayor Goodway: Well, the first time the play came on it was a success, but when my brother came to see it, there was something odd when I was setting up the stage. Ryder: What was it? Mayor Goodway: Well, last I recall.... some strange thing happened when the play was ready.... (She flashbacks to when the encore of the play was starting) Mayor Goodway: Places everyone!! Okay... props, check! Actors, check! Logan: Coming through! Monty: This is heavy! Suzan: Quit ya whinin'! Mayor Goodway: Giant animal throwing Catapult.... Ah here it is, check! Looks like everything is in place! Except.... I have a weird feeling that this stage is a little... dark! (She notices one of the spotlight's bulb is shorten out) Mayor Goodway: There's your problem, one of the spotlight's bulbs isn't working! Better fix that.... (She grabs a step ladder and takes the spotlight down off of the crossover) Mayor Goodway: Now then, to find a bulb.... (She taps on Rocky's shoulder) Oh Rocky? Rocky: Yes Mayor Goodway? Mayor Goodway: You wouldn't happen to have an extra bulb would you? Rocky: I have something better then that! The other day I found a spotlight that can fit well up there! Mayor Goodway: Hurry! The show is going to start in 5 minutes! Rocky: On it! (Scene Changer: Rocky's badge) Rocky: Nope, no that won't work, nah... Got it! (He pulls out a spotlight) Don't lose it, reuse it! (Rocky returns to the stage) Here you go Mayor Goodway! Mayor Goodway: Thank you Rocky, now then... places everyone! (She hangs up the spotlight and heads into the audience) Ah well hello there Gustavo! Gustavo Goodway: Yeah yeah yeah, just get on with it, I am a busy man! Mayor Goodway: Hmpf, impatience as always.... (The curtain rises) Mayor Goodway: Oh wait, this is my part, YIKES!!! (She quickly heads up to the stage and narrates) Once upon a time, there lived a group of brave knights... Rubble: I am Sir Scoops-a-Lot! Zuma: I am Siw Dive-a-Lot! Rocky: I am Sir Scratch-a-Lot! *scratches himself* Oooh....that's the spot.. Skye: I am Lady Fly-a-Lot! Chase: And I am King Arthur! Huh, tis odd... Where is Sir Goof-a-Lot? Mayor Goodway: (To Marshall) Psst, Marshall, that's your cue! Marshall: (To Mayor Goodway) I know that, I have a bad itch! Gr.... Alright, I'm ready! Huh, that spotlight looks kinda weird.... (The spotlight looks at him with a creepy smile and eyes. Marshall doesn't understand what that means, so he shrugs. He then heads onto the stage) Marshall: And I am Sir Goof-a-Lot! Tis good to see you back in place King, I had to fill in for you while ye were gone! Chase: Well knights, today we have a new goal, the French have stolen the Holy Grail from us, and are hiding it and Lady Meow's-A-Lot has been captured by them! So now we shall rescue them! Monty: (In a french accent) Think again, you dog food danishes! (The Hinako Triplets pop out near the side of the castle dressed as French Knights) Logan: (French Accent) For te French shall not give in that easily! Suzan: (French Accent) Enough of your petty squabbles!! Fetchez la vaches!! Logan and Monty: Oui Oui, Mademoiselle! (They use Rocky's Catapult to throw a stuffed cow at the pups, but the catapult misses and hits the spotlight) Monty: Sacre Bue! A Stage Frightener! (The spotlight comes to life and grows legs and claws and shines it's light on Marshall, cornering him backstage) Marshall: (Nervous and imitating various actors) Um.... Say hello to my little friend?! No, that's not it.... I am as mad as heck and I'm not gonna take this anymore?? No.... Here's Johnny! Nah... what was it again!? Stage Frightener: (Low voice) YOU ARE NOT PERFECT, ASK YOURSELF WHY AND GO HOME NOW!!!!! (Marshall then starts to become more and more scared) Stage Frightener: DO IT NOW, OR YOU'LL BE PUT TO SLEEP!!!! (Marshall refuses, he is just frozen in fear) Stage Frightener: THEN IF THAT'S THE CASE, TIME FOR THIS KINGDOM TO BECOME.... FALLEN!!!!! (Marshall is thrown by the Stage Frightener onto the castle props causing them to fall on the rest of the cast) Marshall: Oh my god... YOU MONSTER!!!!! (Marshall then retaliates and gets into his karate pose) Marshall: Hai! (He bows and does a bring it on pose) Stage Frightener: You are WORTHLESS YOU CONSUMER MODEL!!! (Marshall then rushes at the spotlight and does a flying dragon kick, however, the Stage Frightener then shines a light on Marshall, and negative thoughts fill within him, giving him the most frighting stage fright anyone has ever gotten! Marshall had no choice, while he had never lost a battle, this is one where he must do the unthinkable, the unknownable, the most despicable and the most dreadful thing someone does.... run away crying like a little baby girl) Marshal: (Starts to cry) Why can't I be perfect?! (He runs away from the stage to his Rig and continues crying) Why can't I be perfect?! Mayor Goodway: Wha- Marshall come back! Monty: We didn't even get to the part with the Killer Rabbit! Mayor Goodway: I told you we are only doing the French Taunting scene! And how did you get up without- (She sees that the props are still in place, and the cast is uninquired) Mayor Goodway: Huh? How did- Wait a minute, maybe Marshall was sent into a different world, causing him to act scared! This was all done by sabotage! Monty: Gr.... that just makes me mad!!!!! (He starts to become shockingly static) Mayor Goodway: Gah! Use this barrel! (Monty jumps into a barrel of peanuts and starts to electrocute) Monty: (Inside barrel) I'm okay! Mayor Goodway: Um... due to a lack of actors... we have to cancel the rest of the play... sorry for your the inconvenience of a good encore.... Audience: Aw.... Suzan: (Still in her French accent) Gr.... Curse you Stage Frighteners!!! Logan: (Still in his French accent) Ze play is over is it not? Suzan: (Normal voice) Shut it ya Grape of Wrath! (The flashback ends) Ryder: So what your saying is that these so called "Stage Frighteners" made Marshall chicken out? Mayor Goodway: Seems like it... ????: (From the sky) Ah yes, It seems like my minions have done muy beuno! Ryder: Who said that? ????: (From the sky) That would be me amigo! Matador Long Legs! (Mayor Goodway and Ryder look up to see a Spider in a Matador Costume on a Hot Air Balloon floating above them. The two burst out in laughter) Ryder: Your the one who made Marshall get Stage Fright?? Matador Long Legs: I shall have you know, El Frighteners Escenario are the best Lookout minions of my arsenal! And they are the ones that caused your Spotted Perro to become a coward! Ryder: WHAT?! Why you little creepy crawly! Matador Long Legs: Catch me if you can! (He flies away) Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! Mayor Goodway: We have to stop him before he causes any more havoc! Ryder: No need for that! (Pulls out a Hot Dog Rifle and shoots the Hot Air Balloon and takes down the Spider) There, another job well done! Matador Long Legs: Gah! It is better if I cause trouble by foot! Adios! (He runs away) Ryder: Okay... now we have to stop him! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups (Except Marshall): Ryder needs us! (The pups head up to the elevator, but someone is missing....) Rocky: Odd... Marshall is normally here to crash into the elevator... Logan: I will do it! (Logan heads back to the sliding door of the Lookout and does a running start and trips on his Morphboard) Logan: Wipeout! (He crashes into the pups) Rocky: Eh, just not the same... (The pups laugh, as they do, the pups get switched into their gear, even though there is a space where Marshall should be) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Um, almost, we're missing one! Ryder: I know pups, Marshall won't be joining us on this mission today! He locked himself up in his pup-house due to the encore of your play and I already know who is controlling the Stage Frighteners; Matador Long Legs! Rubble: S-S-Spider!!!! Ryder: It's okay Rubble, you won't need to go on this mission, we just need to stop him before he causes more havoc! (Ryder presses Chase's symbol) Ryder: Chase, Matador Long Legs ''HATES ''traffic cones, so I need you to corner him around them so it would be easier to catch and defeat him! Chase: Chase is on the case! (Ryder presses Skye's symbol) Ryder: Skye, I need you to be our eye in the sky to figure out where he is. Skye: *Gasp* Yippee, this puppie's gotta fly! (Ryder presses Logan's symbol) Ryder: Logan, I'll need you to outrun the Matador on your Morphboard so we stop him! Logan: This cat is on the act! (Ryder presses Dusty's symbol) Ryder: And Dusty, once we catch up to him, I need you to use your whip to wrangle him up! Dusty: Time to ride the west! Ryder: The rest of you pups, try and think of a way to help Marshall get over him being scared of getting laughed at. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder, Alex and Katie head down the fireman's pole, as they do, Chase, Skye and Logan head down their vehicles and ride off to City Hall) Nothing But Net! And.... Wool? (Ryder, Logan, Chase and Dusty head down the sewers) Logan: Yuck! P.U!! This kind of odor disgusts me! Ryder: I know it's not as sanitary as The Bay, but if he when down here, we can probably stop that spider from releasing more of his Stage Frighteners! Dusty: Aw come on now Logan! Dust and sewage is nothin' to me! And if any varmints come at me, I'll wrassle 'em down to the ground! Male voice 1: Well, if that's true then why not take us on? Ryder: Who said that?? (5 kids in purple and yellow wrestling singlets drop from the ceiling along with a blue German Shepard) Sylvia: Better question is, who would take care of you?? Ryder: The Foggy Bottom Boomers!! And Sylvia?? Sylvia: Oh, they're not the Foggy Bottom Boomers anymore, I tricked them into being a group of powerful wrestling champions known as the Basket-Brawlers!! Also, I came for revenge! Because of him! (Points at Chase) Chase: Why me? Sylvia: I was 5 time champion in Sheep Herding and you winning instead of me just made me mad!! My only chance of winning was for you to lose confidence, but that had failed, so now..... Prepare to lose your confidence, and your fur!! Ryder: Well then, if we have to take care of them, so be it! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Matador Longlegs, the Mischievous Pup-Napped! Where are we?? Sibling Rivalry A Flurry Alliance Azuna, the Awful Rival Fire Extinguished! Road Race Redo I AM SERVER ERROR! Back Down to Earth The Beacon of War Alex: Whoo-hoo! I did it Ryder! I won the race!! Ryder: (On intercom) Um, Alex... about that.... Alex: What's wrong??? Ryder: (On intercom) The race was completely rigged! It wasn't for fun! It was just to make sure the Beacon of War got sent out! Alex: But I defeated the Cyan Pelican Clan! We stopped the war didn't we?? Ryder: (On intercom) Well, yes... but we found out that those were the WEAK clans of Darkness! The REAL ones are already in Adventure Bay! Alex: So who are the REAL Cyan Pelicans?? Ryder: (On intercom) Well, turns out that the balloon Mayor Goodway was riding was Airhead, who was popped by SERVER ERROR, and had Mayor Goodway smushed Harshmellow. Even though he was a little gooey... Alex: So who's left?? Ryder: (On intercom) Someone named... Demolition Race. ????: YOU CALLED ME?!?!?!?! Alex: Uh-oh! (A mechanical monster made up of the original pup's vehicles and Alex's Super Trike runs like a gorilla to the finish line) Demolition Race: MOVE IT SLOWPOKE!! Alex: Yikes! And I thought you had bad road rage, Ryder! Ryder: (On intercom) Two things Alex. One, I don't have road rage, and two, run for it Alex! Demolition Race: YOU SHALL PAY FOR KILLING ME, FATHER!!! Alex: Huh? (Demolition Race pushes him out of the way) WHOA!!!! Demolition Race: GRAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCK!!!!! (The impact of the monster's attack sends Alex flying into a bush) Ryder: (On intercom) Alex, are you okay?? Alex: Yeah Ryder, I'm good, but I feel odd... Ryder: (On intercom) What do you mean? Alex: I mean I can move! It's like all my bones just broke! Ryder: (On intercom) I better have Penelope look at it, she can use her X-ray screen to see if any bones are broken. Alex: But how? The tires on all of the PAW Patrol's rigs are popped! Ryder: (On intercom) Not all of them Alex! Alex: Huh? (The PAW Patroller drives up to where Alex is) Oh! Now I get it! Ryder: Penelope, see if any of Alex's bones are broken. Penelope: Okay... *Rawf* X-ray! (Her X-ray pops out of her Pup-pack and scans Alex) Penelope: Okay... it seems as though all of your bones have been sprained... You may need to stay in the hospital for a few.... (Suddenly, a huge explosion is heard from City Hall) Suzan: *GASP* Stage Frighteners?! Monty: Frog Purses!! Logan: Crumbskulls!! Ryder: What are they doing there?! Monty: That roar must have been the REAL Beacon of War! Ryder: We have to help them! (Suddenly, spiders, eagles, Water Baboons, Pound Duppies and Mad Molaruses appear in front of them, making some of the pups quiver in fear) Rubble: Um... maybe we can... RETREAT!!! (The PAW Patrol head back to the Patroller) Alex: Um, guys?? Ryder: Oh, right! Penelope, get Alex to the hospital fast! (A Glitchzerker appears and elbow rushes Alex, causing him to get knocked unconscious) Ryder: Scratch that, get him to the hospital, REALLY FAST!!!! Penelope: On it!! (Penelope puts Alex on a stretcher and puts him in her ambulance and drives off to the hospital) Ryder: The rest of us should head back to the Lookout fast! (The rest of the PAW Patrol get into the PAW Patroller and head back to the Lookout) Ryder: Pups, we may not have done much since Alex did all the work, everything about the rescue was messed up! It feels like everyone of us is just getting more and more afraid of our fears until we isolate ourselves until our death! Skye: We're sorry Ryder, we didn't mean it... Rubble: It's like that Eau De Fear is following us! Ryder: Well, until then we can try to figure out what to do until- (The Lookout's screen changes from the PAW Patrol emblem to a Skull and Crossbones one with red eyes) Marshall: Um... what's going on with the screen?? Ryder: I don't know.... ????: Hello there, Zack! Pups: GASP! Ryder: How do you know my name?? ????: Don't you remember me?? I was your best friend... until that ignorant earthquake separated us! Ryder: Kenneth Smith?? General Crossbones: NO YOU IDIOT!!! Gah.... let's just say that I go by the name of General Crossbones now, and that I was the one to carry out the war order! Ryder: What!? Crossbones: That's right!!!!! And for the record, Eau De Fear.... I was the ''REAL ''maker of that perfume!!!! Ryder: Why you little!!!! (The screen goes back to the PAW Patrol emblem) Rubble: Ryder, who was that???? Ryder: I don't know, but now he's overstepped his bounds! Whoever this Crossbones is, we have to stop him! Rocky: Ryder... I don't mean to be rude but... Zuma: I think we've done enough fow today... Alex is alweady in the hospital by now! Chase: And I'm sure none of us wanna go that road! Ryder: Your right.... *Sigh* I guess we'll just wrap it up for the day.... Marshall: Yeah, I hope Alex is okay.... Ryder: I agree, I worry too... *Sigh* Why did this have to go out of hand.... The Battle Plan (Title card with an Iceberg and Watto on it) Watto: Pups and the Ice Dog's Revenge! (The Level starts with Alex waking up in the hospital) Alex: Ow..... What happened?? Oh wait, now I remember! A creature attacked me and cause me to go unconscious! But for how long though? ????: You have been asleep for five hours. Alex: Who said that? ????: That would be me. (A Black furred poodle with golden hair and sapphire eyes appears within a heavenly light) Alex: Whoa.... Who are you? Are you my guardian angel? Venus: Actually, I am Venus Burlap, creator of the Multiverse, Protector of all that is good, and the Original Master of Light and Darkness. Alex: Wow.... Venus: Come, I would like to show you something. Alex: Won't the hospital get worried? Venus: Don't worry, you're in the Hospital of Heroes. So they are okay with any hero who comes and goes. Alex: Okay.... (Alex stands back her) Venus: Teleport! (She teleports with Alex to Venus's home) Alex: Whoa.... (The two are in a mansion that is above the world, in this case: Outer Space. It was a marvelous sight) Alex: This is amazing! What is this place? Venus: This is the Center of the Multiverse. I have spend my eternity protecting the Multiverse from the threat of the Darkness. Any evil that dare come, I protect the heroes of that world. And even though some may be tiresome, a few can be actually humorous. The reason why I called you here was simple, I am growing old with age, and I need someone to protect the two elements from merging. In this case, Adventure Bay is in grave peril! Alex: GASP! Oh no! What's gonna happen to it?! Venus: That I am not certain, now please Alex. When the moment is right, use these special weapons. (She hands him a Whip made of Light and a Rocket made of Darkness) Alex: What are these? Venus: The weapons you have are the Rocket of Darkness and the Whip of Light. Those will help you defeat the fiendish General Crossbone. Now then, I shall teleport you back to the Lookout. Alex: Okay, bye Venus! See you some time! Venus: Yes. I wish to see you again as well. (She teleports Alex back to the Lookout) Ryder: Okay Pups, because of what happened yesterday, Adventure Bay is on the brink of war! We have only 2 days until the war REALLY begins. And we can't loose another member of the PAW Patrol! Kiko: Oh man, I hope my Boifriendo is okay.... (Alex looks outside of the Lookout) Alex: They must not know I'm back in action... I better take the elevator... (Alex heads into the Lookout and goes up the elevator, after it goes up, the PAW Patrol can't believe their eyes) Ryder: Alex! You're alive! Penelope: Of course he is, it was just a mild concussion cause by a lack of brain flow towards the frontal lobe. Alex: That's what I was in for? Anyway, I came back here because Adventure Bay is in grave peril! The elemental Goddess of the Multiverse is on the edge of collapse! Ryder: What do you mean Alex? Alex: When I was in the hospital, she told me that I am the next in line to protect Light and Dark from colliding in battle! We have to stop this madness! Ryder: I'm not so sure about that Alex... But for now we have to deal with Night Ryder again! This time he has unleashed the Ice Dog off it's leash! And it's causing a HUGE snowstorm throughout Adventure Bay! Alex: You mean that guy who ate the Snow Monster's berries? Ryder: Exactly, for this mission I need..... (Ryder presses Tundra's symbol) Ryder: Tundra, I need you to clear any snow piles the Ice Dog may have made. Tundra: There's snow job I can't handle! (Ryder presses Logan's symbol) Ryder: Logan, I need you to use your binoculars to find where the Ice Dog is. Logan: Time to claw at crime! (Ryder presses Chase's symbol) Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your tracking skills and your net to help us find him! Chase: These paws uphold the law! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Pups: *Howl* (Ryder, Katie and Alex head down the Fireman's pole, as they do, Chase, Logan and Tundra head down the slide and ride off to Main Street) Lobster Mobster I'm Back...... Commander Conquered! Phase 2 Jeepers Sweepers! Scorpion Situation Scorpion Smashed! Battle Stations!!!!!! The Commander Rush!! General Crossbones Revealed! Hypnotized Night Mechas The Master of Light and Darkness The War's End! Ranger Rounded-Up, Almost.... Category:Cutscenes